Stampede
Stampede were a psychedelic doom metal band from Lexington, Kentucky. Active from 2010 - 2016, they identify themselves as "High Gravity Metal". Notably, they've played three times at the Boomslang Festival (2010, 2011 and 2013), a premier festival in Lexington and have shared a live stage with Weedeater, Black TuskFacebook Event, Corrosion of ConformityFacebook Event, ElderFacebook Event and Electric Citizen just to name a few. They were notable for being one of the key bands in Lexington's doom and extreme metal scene in the early 2010s. History Band History Stampede began as a band in 2010. Their first official shows were at Lexington venue Cosmic Charlies in July of 2010 (Though the exact day is unknown.)Facebook post circa July 2010. and at the Boomslang Festival that September.Facebook post circa August 2010. Stampede would play sporadic dates around Lexington and other cities before releasing a self-titled record in October 2011. A United States tour would follow in July 2012 along with a north Carolina residency in December that year.Facebook post from 2012 Sometime in 2014 after a short tour of North Carolina the band went on hiatus. In 2015, Stampede would return with a new lineup and perform their first set with said lineup alongside Stonecutters and Burn The Army at Al's Bar on May 5, 2015.Facebook Event Three more shows (Along with a planned show in February 2016 that was ultimately canceled) have happened with this current lineup. As of 2016 the band is no longer active with members moving on to subsequent projects. Other Projects Notably, all of the members of Stampede have been involved with other musical projects in the Lexington music scene, past and present. *Andy Hibpshman was the bassist with long-standing Lexington hardcore punk band The Infected from 1996 - 2007. *Teige O'Brien also played in Tombstalker (A Lexington death/thrash band) and currently plays in DeAnimator (A far east-inspired Grindcore band). *Clay Rice also plays in a two-piece doom/extreme metal band named Arktos with Dickerson. Clay has also participated in a death/doom quintet starting in 2016 known as Rotting Kingdom. *Adrian Dickerson previously played drums with The Yes People, NerdRage (From 2012 - 2018), Tombstalker (2012 - 2018), DeAnimator, Arktos and was also a multi-instrumentalist for Xelas. *Justin Smoot had also played guitar and vocals in Sonic Altar from 2010 - 2014, hardcore/d-beat band Blood Carries Disease from 2009 - 2014 and crust/d-beat band BOMBS from 2014 - 2017. *Colin Smith also played drums in crust/d-beat band BOMBS from 2014 - 2017 and bass for Frustrate from 2015 - 2018. Members * Adrian Dickerson - Bass, Vocals (2010 - 2016) * Clay Rice - Guitar, Vocals (2010 - 2016) * Justin Smoot - Guitar, Vocals (2015 - 2016) * Colin Smith - Drums (2015 - 2016) * Teige O'Brien - Guitar (2010 - 2014) * Andy Hibpshman - Drums (2010 - 2014) Discography * Stampede (2011, Self-released) Tours * Stampede 2012 Tour (2012) * Stampede 2012 North Carolina Residency (2012) * Stampede 2013 Mini-Tour (2013) (Partially canceled) * Stampede 2014 North Carolina Residency (2014) * Return of The Living Stampede (2015) Links * Bandcamp * Facebook * Youtube * Live at Boomslang 2010 * Live at Boomslang 2010 II References Category:Band Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Lexington Category:Kentucky Category:Space doom